pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (2016LooneyCartoonRulez Style)
2016LooneyCartoonRulez's Movie-Spoof of Walt Disney and Pixar's 2015 Film, Inside Out. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Bill - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Joy - Princess Zelaina (The Brave Hero of Italy) *Sadness - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies: Porky in Wackyland) *Bing Bong - Pink Panther *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Hayley Smith (American Dad) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jangles' Sadness - Clown Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Clown Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Chiko (GoGoRiki) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Tarakotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Goth Female Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lina (Yin Yang Yo!) *The Pizza Girl - Nikki Wong (6teen) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon's 2nd Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Red (South Park) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon's 3rd Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon's 4th Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Lady Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Treat Heart Pig's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig's 2nd Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Lady Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Bus Driver Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Bus Driver Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Dokko (GoGoRiki) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (2016LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (2016LooneyCartoonRulez Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2016LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Princess Zelaina Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2016LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Millie Burtonburger We Should Cry *Inside Out (2016LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Share Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2016LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Loyal Heart Dog My Bad *Inside Out (2016LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - The Do-Do Bird Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2016LooneyCartoonRulez Style): Meg Griffin's First Date? *Inside Out (2016LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Transcripts Category:2016LooneyCartoonRulez Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG